dead_or_schoolfandomcom-20200214-history
Noriko Takami
is the main character of the Machine Doll Nanami-Chan manga, as well as a supporting character in the Dead Or School video game. Personality & Character Machine Doll Nanami-Chan TBA Dead Or School In her early days as an underground resident, Noriko acted pretty much the same as all the other adults, strictly enforcing the rule of not talking about nor going to the surface. She imposed harsh discipline on her daughter, who then followed in her footsteps. Deep down she regretted it, so when her granddaughter Hisako later expressed her desire to go to the surface, Noriko supported it this time. Appearance Machine Doll Nanami-Chan Noriko has long purple hair, and is almost always wearing her Junior High uniform. After Nanami transplanted her core to Noriko, the latter's forehead also displayed the model number commonly seen with Machine Dolls. Dead Or School In the game, Noriko wears a hood, scarf and thick clothing, presumably to conceal the core and grew her front hair out so the model number cannot be seen. Skills And Abilities Noriko has above-average athletic prowess and fighting ability, taking cues from her father who was a retired professional wrestler. Much of her knowledge and skills (primarily those that were learned after the memory loss) were passed down to her daughter, which in turn was taught to her granddaughter. History Machine Doll Nanami-Chan TBA Dead Or School NOTE: Dead Or School serves as a what-if scenario of a possible future in the manga. As such, if the main story resumes, these in-game events may not be considered canon. Noriko was among the surviving humans who were evacuated to the underground. The war may have intensified around the time that she was in high school. She settled deep in the Ikebukuro subway tunnels and had a daughter years later as a first-generation underground resident. Though her memories were also wiped by Fou, the uniform she once wore made her recall some things about herself from 78 years ago. The stories of school life that she told to her granddaughter Hisako will trigger the latter's strong desire to ascend to the surface and go to school, setting the stage for the game. Aside from the school uniform, Noriko also provided her granddaughter with a means of transportation in the form of a fortified train that the family used as their personal quarters, as well as advice on the best place to start for gathering allies: Shinjuku station. Ending Following the conclusion of the war against the Machine-Mutants, Noriko ascends to the surface with all the other Ikebukuro residents, ending up at her granddaughter's newly-established school. In the album, there is a photo of her on the school building rooftop looking at the sky with Yoshitaka and Isao. Relationships Machine Doll Nanami-Chan *Nanami - Dead Or School *Ikebukuro Settlement Head - Daughter. *Hisako - Granddaughter. Gallery MDNC_Noriko.jpg|Noriko Takami Machine_Doll_Nanami-Chan.jpg|Volume 1 Cover featuring Noriko and Nanami. Machine_Doll_Nanami-Chan2.jpg|Volume 2 Cover also featuring Noriko and Nanami. MDNC_NorikoMD.jpg|Noriko Takami as a quarter-Machine Doll. DOS_ObaChan_Profile.jpg|Noriko in Dead Or School several years later. Notes & Trivia *The ribbon in Hisako's uniform (that once belonged to Noriko) has the initials N.T. embroidered in it. *In the album that displays the ending credits, one of Hisako's doodles features her grandmother, with "Noriko Obaa-chan" written in Hiragana. External Links http://www.nanafushi.jp/ Category:Machine Doll Nanami-Chan Category:Machine Doll Nanami-Chan Characters Category:Dead Or School Characters Category:Dead Or School NPCs Category:Dead Or School